


In the middle of the street

by mithborien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been fourteen years but the Order is coming back together, both with new members and old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of the street

The house was dark and stark in contrast to the run down house that Remus had been living in for the past year. Cobwebs hung from the windows and the floor was covered in dust apart from numerous tracks of small feet criss-crossing the floor.

“Well,” Sirius whispered, scuffing at one of the tracks. “Unfortunately, Kreacher is still alive.”

Remus said nothing and shut the front door behind them, the small click of the lock echoing strangely in the empty house.

“Are you sure this house belongs to you?” Remus asked nervously. “We could be walking into a nest of Death Eaters.”

Sirius laughed. “As fun as that would be, I doubt it. In terms of material ownership, blood always wins out. Just about the only time my blood came in useful,” he added.

Remus glanced sidelong at his old friend. His jaw was tense and his knuckles were white around his wand. Sirius had stayed for a couple of months at Remus’ house before running off to live in a cave for his godson and while Grimmauld Place might be bigger and better equipped than both those places, the house nevertheless had a depressed feeling of death to it. Living people had no place here.

“Mistress needs the furniture moved in the drawing room and-”

A small creature had shuffled into the front hall en route to the stairs and stopped dead at the two intruders.

“You?” the house elf exclaimed. “The ungrateful son?”

Sirius grinned. “Hullo, Kreacher.”

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Kreacher’s eyes flickered to Remus then back to Sirius. “MISTRESS!” Kreacher screamed and bolted up the stairs.

Sirius darted forward but it was too late and the curtain covering the portrait had already been flung aside. He skidded to a halt.

“TRAITOR OF MY BLOOD! FILTH!”

Sirius’ face paled at the sight of his mother’s portrait, the crazed painted face contorting as she screamed forth obscenities.

Remus cringed at some of the more virulent oaths.

“Happy homecoming,” Remus said.

Sirius shook his head. “They always are,” he said and lifted his wand.

~

The fire was burning merrily in the living room fireplace and the thick armchairs were charmed to hold the warmth.

“Now,” Minerva McGonagall said delicately, sitting up straight with her hands folded in front of her. “Even with the Fidelus charm, there are all sorts of defensive charms that Dumbledore put in place, anti-muggle precautions, unplottable-”

Sirius yawned rudely, slouched over the arms of his chair. “It’s okay, Professor. I know how charmed up this place is. I was here when Dumbledore performed them.”

McGonagall frowned. “I know that. I just want to make sure that you two know them all and remember everything. Everyone in the Order is expected to drop by in the next couple of days and they need to know all that has happened here and how to contact Headquarters.”

“Trust me,” Remus said. “Everything will be fine.”

“I trust you,” McGonagall said pointedly. “It’s him I don’t trust.”

Sirius looked insulted but his expression turned into a proper glare when Severus Snape chose that moment to walk into the room and mutter, “A wise decision.”

Remus could see Sirius’ eyes gleam as he prepared a response to his old nemesis but Remus hurriedly interrupted.

“I know Moody has tried every possibly way to get into this house. I think it’s safe to say we’re safe here for the moment.”

Snape smirked. “For the moment indeed.” He turned to McGonagall. “Every potion that I could think of that might be needed has been stocked here as well as numerous potion ingredients with instructions to mix them that I’m sure even these two could follow without exploding a cauldron.”

Sirius growled under his breath but Remus simply said, “Thankyou,” with a pointed glare at Sirius. An argument would not get the Order off to a good start.

“Thankyou, Severus,” McGonagall said. “If you want you, can floo back to Hogwarts?”

Snape nodded to his fellow Professor, ignored the other two and disappeared in a flash of green fire.

“I can’t believe you’re still letting him teach,” Sirius muttered under his breath.

McGonagall opened her mouth to tell him off (nearly twenty years had not dulled the instinctive teacher-student relationship for them) but Hagrid emerging from upstairs thankfully stopped another argument before it started.

“Well, Buckbeak is doing just fine,” he said to Sirius. “Yeh took good care of him.”

Sirius smiled. “He’s been a good companion.”

Hagrid nodded. “Hippogriffs always are. Now, you boys need any other large, fierce creature that needs looking at around here?”

Remus laughed. “We haven’t found any yet.”

“Although it’s only been a couple of days,” Sirius said darkly. “Who knows what my mother hid around here.”

Hagrid grinned. “Well then, I best be gettin’ back to Hogwarts.” He tipped his head. “Professor, Sirius, Remus. Good to see you two again.”

“I’ll see you back at the castle,” McGonagall said while Sirius and Remus waved goodbye.

“Damn,” Sirius swore when the green flames had disappeared. “I forgot to ask him about my bike.”

McGonagall glared at him again. “Where exactly were you going to drive it? Up the stairs?”

“Maybe,” Sirius muttered to himself.

She sighed in frustration. “Leave it where it is. It’s just a temptation that you don’t need.”

“If you’re feeling stressed,” Sirius offered suddenly, with a big, dog-like grin, “we could always transform and I could chase you round the house for a while to ease your nerves”

Remus had to stifle a laugh but McGonagall just continued to glare.

“For the sake of our relationship,” she said. “I am going to pretend you didn’t just say that. Besides, I’m still in shock that you managed to concentrate long enough to become an Animagus in the first place.” She got to her feet and gathered her cloak, also preparing to also leave.

Sirius’ grin went even wider as he too, got to his feet. “You have no faith.”

McGonagall gave him a look then moved closer, gesturing for Remus to get to his feet. “I have great faith in you,” she said quietly then leant forward to give them both a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “Good to have you both back.”

She smiled then turned without another word and disappeared through the fireplace.

Sirius grinned again but this time his face was wistful. “Almost like being back at school,” he said.

Remus frowned. “When did McGonagall ever hug you like that at school?”

Sirius turned his face into a mocking version of Remus’ frown. “All the time, it was you she didn’t like.”

“She did so like me.”

“Did not.”

“I hate arguing with you.”

~

The next morning was filled with thoughtful conversation as Remus descended the stairs into the basement.

“Fine, fine vintage,” he heard someone say as he saw Sirius surrounded by three people and wand light.

“Should have known it wouldn’t take you long to find the booze, Sirius,” Remus said.

Sirius looked up and grinned. “It’s an established fact that wine is good for your health. I am merely trying to make sure that everyone in the Order is in the best possible shape.”

“Hear, hear,” said Dedalus Diggle, who was using his hat to dust off the label of several bottles of wine.

“Sirius has been giving us a tour of the house,” Emmeline Vance said as she came forward to give Remus a hug. “I hope you’re feeling okay,” she added and there was the slightest trace of hesitation to her voice. The full moon had been a week ago and Remus figured that since everyone in the Order now knew he was a werewolf that they had been keeping track. But Emmeline’s hug was firm and she gave him a smile as she drew back.

Even Elphias Dodge gave him a wheezy greeting that in no way hinted that he felt disgusted at who Remus was.

The fact that they had all fought in the previous war probably had something to do with it. A war brings people together, creates bonds that are hard to break and no matter what you discover about people later on, they’re still the same people who guarded your back.

These were the old-timers, the ones who had done it all before. Remus could see the look in their eyes, despite their happy demeanours, which told him that they knew the war was coming again and they’re just waiting for the right time to draw their wand.

“This is supposed to be a good vintage,” Sirius said, drawing out a bottle and blowing the dust off.

“Bah,” Elphias said as he leant over to read the label. “That is pure and utter shite. You young people know nothing about wine.”

Sirius gave him a bemused glance as he popped the cork out with his wand and took a sip. He spat it straight out though in disgust.

“I warned you,” Elphias said and drew out another bottle. “Now this, this is a good wine.” He handed it to Dedalus to open while he magicked five glasses out of the air. “How about a toast?”

“I don’t think we need to spend the morning getting drunk,” Emmeline said.

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Sirius said, holding out a glass.

“Here’s to the Order,” Remus said, holding his glass high as Emmeline frowned at Sirius. “To victories not yet won.”

“Hear, hear,” they all said and took a sip of the wine.

“This isn’t too bad,” Dedalus said approvingly.

Elphias winked and Sirius took another mouthful.

“To Sirius,” Emmeline said thoughtfully. “Who is back where he belongs.”

Sirius grinned and tipped his glass in her direction.

“Hear, hear,” he said with a flourish and gulped down the rest of his wine.

“To our new Headquarters,” Dedalus said added seriously and Remus smiled as he took another sip of wine.

~

The next day Remus, whose headache had all but disappeared, walked into the kitchen to see a young woman clutched delightfully in Sirius’ arms. She pulled back under a flick of pink hair and her eyes widened further with delight when she saw him.

“Remus?” Nymphadora Tonks asked with a grin and rushed over to give him a huge, enthusiastic hug.

“Er, hi,” Remus stumbled over the words as he very nearly stumbled to the floor under her weight.

“Can you believe it?” Sirius said in the background. “My little cousin is all grown up and an Auror now.”

Remus laughed. “I can see. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, Nympadora.” It had been over ten years but no one really mentioned years anymore. Not when the number was usually over a decade.

Nymphadora smiled and slapped him slightly on the shoulder. “Tonks,” she admonished. “It’s Tonks.”

Sirius sniggered and when Tonks turned around to glare at him, Remus walked forward to shake hands with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody who had been sitting calmly at the kitchen table throughout this exchange.

“Doing okay, lad?” Moody asked and Remus nodded.

“Well enough.”

“Remus,” Kingsley greeted.

“Kingsley,” Remus replied just as seriously. They had been a few years apart back at Hogwarts but they never really knew each other.

“I have to say,” Tonks said thoughtfully. “The only way I ever thought I would get to be in this house was by kicking down the door in an Auror raid.”

Sirius grinned. “You can still do that if you want.”

“I’ll think about it,” she said, a nearly identical grin on her face.

“I can’t believe you ended up in the Order as well, Nym - Tonks,” Remus hastily corrected when he saw her face.

She shrugged. “Kingsley recruited me. Can’t say I’m not thankful,” she said, giving Sirius a friendly push to the shoulder.

Moody shook his head at them then turned to Remus. “We are going to set up rotations so that at least three people are here at all times but we’ll let everyone get settled in first before we insist.”

“Good,” Remus said. “We have plenty of spare rooms for people.”

“Who else has come round?” Kingsley asked.

“Dodge, Diggle and Vance the other day. McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid the day before. Dumbledore is sending them around gradually.”

“Don’t want to draw attention to the house,” Moody agreed somewhat suspiciously. “Despite how well it’s hidden.”

“I’m sure Dumbledore made this house the safest it could possibly be,” Tonks said reassuringly.

“Still, you can’t be too sure. Constant-”

“Don’t,” Tonks interrupted sharply. “I swear, don’t even say it.”

Kingsley laughed. “Moody has been treating us to a rundown on various defensive techniques.”

“Despite being fully qualified Aurors,” Tonks told Sirius huffily.

“You can still learn-” Moody caught sight of the glare Tonks was levelling and changed his mind. “Right then. In that case, you two have jobs to go back to. Lunch breaks can only last for so long before you have to get back to work.”

“You mean, back to trying catch Sirius again,” Kingsley said with a smile.

“You’re the one assigned to his case,” Remus asked in surprise.

Kingsley nodded. “Yeah, he’s been a right bastard to find.”

Sirius laughed. “That’s probably because you were too busy looking at this one,” he said with a leer at Tonks.

She glared back at him and turned her hair black to mock him.

“Come on, lass,” Moody said grumpily and Tonks hurried to give Remus and Sirius one last hug.

“I’ll see you soon,” she promised them and was out the door.

Kingsley gave them a nod as he left and Moody closed the kitchen door with a roll of his electric blue eye.

“I forgot she was a Metamorphagus,” Remus said thoughtfully when the room was quiet again.

“I forgot how cute she was,” Sirius said with another grin. “I wonder how her mother’s doing.”

Remus shrugged. “I didn’t really keep in touch but I think she went out of the country.”

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed. “That would have been the smart thing to do.”

~

“This really is a lovely house,” Hestia Jones was saying, smiling more for everyone else’s benefit than from any genuine sentiment.

Sirius smirked. “If you like old, decrepit houses full of black, bleak history.”

Hestia smiled again, somewhat awkwardly, then started to walk around the newly cleared out drawing room again, pausing to examine the Black family tree that was hanging against one wall.

“They make late night dinner parties a lot of fun,” Sturgis Podmore mused thoughtfully. “But you and Remus have done a good job with the house. It will be great for Headquarters.”

Remus smiled slightly from where he was leaning against the doorway. Hestia and Sturgis, despite only being a few years older, had not been involved in the Order during the last war. They were still a bit awkward among the old members but they were eager and not afraid of the war to come. Remus envied them somewhat.

“The spare rooms, once they’re done up, will be available if you ever need to stay the night,” Sirius said, enjoying his role as tour guide. “But otherwise everything else is ready. Communications, resources, weapon. Everything is prepared.”

Sturgis nodded, and then looked up as Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg walked into the room, quarrelling to no one’s surprise.

“You got a lot of old crap stashed up here, Sirius, me old mate,” Dung said.

Remus saw Hestia frown out of the corner of his eye but Sirius only laughed.

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“Are you just going to throw it all out?” Dung asked speculatively but Arabella made a disapproving noise.

“Don’t start that again, Fletcher,” she said. “You have serious duties now and I am not bailing you out of jail again.”

Dung grinned at her and slapped Sirius on the shoulder as he went past.

“You know,” Hestia said, somewhat cynically. “You’re not the type of person I would have thought Dumbledore would pick for the Order, Mr Fletcher.”

Dung gave her a lewd smile. “Oh, you would be surprised at some of the skills that I have, darling.”

“Drinking, stealing, getting arrested,” Arabella grumbled to herself.

“Sounds like a fine man,” Sturgis managed to say with a straight face.

Sirius grinned. “Just as fine as the rest of us.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Remus added.

Hestia shook her head but she was smiling nevertheless. “Well then, since we’re surrounded by such fine examples of the male species,” she said, drawing her cloak around her, “I think it’s time to leave before we’re all overwhelmed.”

Sturgis laughed. “I think we better take the lady’s warning.”

Remus nodded “Good to see you guys drop in,” he said.

“Don’t mention it,” Sturgis said and shook Remus’ hand. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.”

“We better be going as well, Fletcher,” Arabella said briskly when Dung appeared to be examining a box of baubles a little too hard. “Your turn to watch Harry is coming up.”

Sirius’ face brightened then sagged at the mention of his godson. “He’s… Harry’s doing all right, isn’t he?”

Arabella smiled kindly. “I daresay he would rather be here but all things considered he’s just fine.”

“Wasn’t Dumbledore going to bring him round here?” Hestia asked.

“Eventually,” Remus said. “We’re still working out the fine details.”

“Well then, we ought to go and make sure Harry is still in one piece in the meantime then,” Dung exclaimed loudly and clapped his hands.

They all cringed as Mrs Black’s portrait began screaming again.

“I see why you asked us not to speak loudly,” Sturgis said, frowning as the voice screeched higher.

“Yeah, I reckon you ought to do something about that,” Dung said.

Sirius glared. “We’ve been trying.”

~

The door bell rang and Remus, hearing the portrait start to scream again, hurried down the stairs to help Sirius force the curtains shut against her horrible visage.

Sirius tossed his hair out of his eyes, mumbled a “Ta, mate,” and ran down the stairs to the front hall.

Remus followed a bit slower, giving the portrait a dark look but then smiled as he saw a multitude of red hair spill into the house.

“Hullo, Professor,” Ron Weasley said cheerfully, grinning at both him and Sirius.

The rest of the Weasley family looked a little more apprehensive, apart from Hermione Granger who was smiling as much as Ron.

“Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix,” Sirius said grandly, his arms wide but no one returned the greeting. Arthur looked remorseful and Molly looked awkward. The twins were looking around the house a little too eagerly and Ginny was standing silently next to Hermione.

“You know, Ron said helpfully, “he’s not really a mad mass-murderer.”

Remus winced and saw Hermione nudge Ron sharply but Sirius merely smiled bemusedly. “Thanks, Ron,” he said dryly. “That really clears a lot up.”

Arthur sighed. “It’s not that. Dumbledore told us about Wormtail and-” he began but Sirius cut him off.

“It’s okay, Arthur,” Sirius said and reached out a hand which Arthur took gratefully. “You don’t need to say anything.”

“But I want to. After all those years-”

“Are better left forgotten. It was a bad time back then,” Sirius said simply. “I’d rather we move forward.”

Molly smiled and reached out to squeeze Sirius shoulder. “Sounds like a good plan. It’s good to see you here.” She looked up to where Remus was standing. “And it’s good to see you as well, Remus. I think it’s been nearly just as long since I’ve seen you. I’m… I’m sorry you lost your job. I really am.”

“We miss you teaching defence, Professor,” Fred chimed in.

Remus smiled as Sirius sniggered to himself. “You don’t need to call me Professor anymore.”

“I cannot believe you actually became a Professor,” Sirius said as he sighed. “It’s hilarious.”

Remus glared at him then turned back to the Weasley’s. “If you’re ready, we can show you to your rooms and let you in on how things work around here. You have no idea how thankful we are that you guys volunteered to help finish up the cleaning around here.”

“Wouldn’t exactly call it volunteered,” Ginny muttered then smiled innocently as her mother shot her a sharp look.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Arthur said smoothly and herded his daughter and wife up in front of him. “We’re glad to help.”

“When’s Harry getting here?” Ron asked and he grabbed both his and Hermione’s suitcase.

Sirius sighed. “Soon, mate. Soon.”

“He’s all right, isn’t he?” Hermione asked worriedly. “Since we’re not supposed to use Owls we haven’t been able to talk and you know-”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Hermione,” Remus said.

Hermione looked like she wanted to continue the conversation but finally just sighed and followed Ron up the stairs.

The twins were a little slower to follow, still looking interestingly around the house, and Remus thought it best to stave off any trouble before it started.

“Even think about trying to find your way behind any locked doors or rooms that we tell you to stay out off and I will tell your mother about all the things you two have done at Hogwarts.”

Fred and George turned as one, their faces artfully sad for a moment before they grinned.

“Don’t worry, Moony,” Fred said.

“We’ll be good boys,” George ended.

It was only when they disappeared up the stairs that Remus realised they had called him ‘Moony’ and when he turned to question Sirius on whether he heard right, he only saw his friend sporting an equally troublesome grin.

Suddenly, the house didn’t seem so empty anymore.

~

Even after all these years, Remus still felt like a young boy under Albus Dumbledore’s gaze.

“You two have done a marvellous job here. This is a good start.”

Sirius said nothing but Remus nodded. “Thankyou, Headmaster. Although, we did have help.”

Dumbledore laughed. “Indeed you did but a fair portion of the credit belongs to you two. However, I don’t think you need to call me Headmaster anymore.”

“Can’t help it,” Sirius said suddenly with a grin. “It’s an ingrained response.”

“That,” Dumbledore said pointedly, “is not my fault.”

“I could tell you some of the things they used to call you, Albus,” Aberforth Dumbledore interrupted from where he had been lounging in the background, taking a half hearted look around the house.

“Hey,” Sirius protested. “I thought all conversation in Hog’s Head was guaranteed to be private.”

“Aye,” Aberforth agreed. “Unless I deem it otherwise. You boys used to cause me an awful lot of trouble.”

“You enjoyed it,” Sirius hissed back.

“I am glad to see everyone is getting along so well,” Dumbledore said mildly.

“Oh, we are,” Remus reassured. “It’s these little spats and insults that show how much we love each other.

Dumbledore smiled. “Well, regardless, this is an excellent start. We have a strong group of people here, far stronger than I could have hoped for.”

“I just hope it’s enough,” Remus said, half to himself. It may have been fourteen years but the tragedies of the previous war were still just as fresh. Maybe even fresher, now that everyone in the Order who survived were figuratively back under the same roof.

“That is all we can hope for,” Dumbledore agreed.

“People are still going to die though,” Sirius said bleakly.

“Yes,” Aberforth interrupted bluntly from the background. “And you’re a fool if you think it won’t happen. The best you can do is to try and keep the numbers down. That’s all.”

Sirius sighed and looked away.

“Now, if there are no more questions?” Dumbledore said and clasped his hands together. “I do believe Molly has cooked a wonderful meal and it would be a shame to leave any leftovers.”

Aberforth cleared his throat. “I might go back to Hog’s Head, Albus. Who knows what trouble has stirred up there without me.”

“Of course,” Dumbledore said. “Keep in touch.”

Aberforth nodded, tugged his scarf tighter around his neck and disappeared out the front door.

“Come on, boys,” Dumbledore said, turning back to Remus and Sirius, placing his hands on their shoulders. “Let’s go eat. Tomorrow will be a long day.”


End file.
